1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure for an electronic device, and more particularly to an enclosure which can firmly seat data storage devices therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of computer technology, properties of computers have made a dramatic improvement. However, a computer is still expensive for a common consumer. Accordingly, expansion capacity and convenient installation are two vital factors to be considered when designing a computer. Various data storage devices are installed in a computer enclosure for communication and dealing with data. Such a device may be, for instance, a floppy disk drive, a CD-ROM/DVD-ROM drive, a CD-RW/DVD-RW drive or other similar device. Nowadays, a computer enclosure is tightly packed in order to keep the size of the system small to fit on or under a desk. A conventional data storage device is directly attached to a computer enclosure with screws. However, the screws are usually very small, therefore making it difficult for a computer user to hold the screws in position while screwing them in with a screwdriver. The screws are inserted into holes that are on the data storage device assembly and on the chassis to which the data storage device assembly is being attached. The holes are difficult to align because they are also typically very small. Also, if the tolerances are incorrect due to manufacturing defects, the holes may not line up exactly, making it difficult to insert the screws. Using screws to attach the data storage device to a computer enclosure may be arduous due to requiring insertion of the screws. Both insertion and removal of the screws are time consuming and cumbersome owing to the work space restrictions and difficult accessibility.
In addition, during the course of the operation of the data storage device, it may cause the data storage device to vibrate and loosen the screws. Understandably, some attempts have been taken to introduce a mounting apparatus for data storage devices without screws.
There is, however, room for improvement within the art.